The Fox Goes to Ridgeway
by Luquatross Seddie4life
Summary: When a new kid, Naruto, enrolls in Ridgeway, Sam Puckett notices him a lot. However, Carly Shay and many other girls are into him, too. Who knows where Sam's newfound crush will take her? Please R&R! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**I already had this story planned out when Uncle Hermaphrod requested this. Here you go, Uncle Herm! Enjoy!**

**(Sam's POV)**

I hate mornings. You know what else I hate? People (like my best friend Carly,) who always tell you good morning. Mornings suck, so there's no way possible I'm going to have good one. Mornings mean getting up early, more work, and more school. I hate getting up early, work, and school. And thus, the decision is made. Mornings suck.

This day is worse than most, though. It was pouring rain when I woke up, so now I'm soaking wet. I dropped my PearPhone in a puddle, and now I need a new one. Worst of all, Melanie is coming to visit again this weekend. Just great.

I trudged into class twenty minutes late. Mrs. Briggs looked at me like I was a piece of shit.

"Well, Miss Puckett. Looks like you decided to attend class today."

"Can it, Briggs," I retorted. "I almost got run over by the bus this morning."

The teacher gasped. "That's detention for you, Samantha!"

"It's Sam!" I growled.

"Double detention!" Mrs. Briggs replied.

"It's not like I'm not used to it..." I muttered as I went to my desk next to Carly's.

"Do you want triple detention, Miss Puckett?" I was about to shoot her a glare when someone spoke up.

"Mrs. Briggs, that's completely unfair! She doesn't deserve triple detention for being late to class!" I was totally shocked; nobody ever stands up for me. Even though I've let up on the physical injuring, (that's reserved for Freddie,) a bunch of the students here are either afraid of me or hate me. I looked around to see who had spoken up, and I saw the hottest guy I've ever seen. EVER.

He had spiky blonde hair that was extremely sexy, deep blue sparkling eyes, three whisker-like markings on each side of his face, and a black headband with some sort of swirling symbol on it. He was wearing orange and black exercise pants and a black t-shirt that said DEAL WITH IT and had brown fox with sunglasses on it.(A/N: Yeah, I know he's not dressed exactly the same as normal, but he's a little different in this fic. So what?)

Briggs looked completely appalled.

"Naruto! How dare you speak to me like that on your first day at Ridgeway!? That's double detention for you!"

"Ma'am, you may be the teacher," he said, obviously trying to calm himself. "but you're being extremely absurd. No student deserves that kind of treatment."

"Do _you _want triple detention, Naruto?" she warned the same way she did to me.

"Go ahead! Give me triple detention! Keep me in school for an extra hour and a half! (A/N: Ridgeway detention is 30 minutes? I dunno.) But I won't stand for bullying from a teacher!" Naruto's words really spoke to me. She _is _a bully. I stood up.

"Yeah, Briggs! What you gotta say to that!" Carly pulled my wrist, making me turn to look at her.

'What are you doing!?' she mouthed to me. I didn't answer and just turned back to the teacher whose jaw was on the floor. Honestly, this school needs more rebels!

"Samantha Puckett. Naruto Uzumaki. Both of you have triple detention. Now sit down and let me finish my class without any other distractions!" she yelled. Both of us sat down. As Mrs. Briggs took a deep breath and continued teaching, Naruto glanced over and winked at me. I grinned in response. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After a few more boring classes, it was finally time for lunch. As I was in the lunch line, Carly tapped me on the shoulder.

"What was that all about in Briggs' class?" she asked.

"I dunno," I replied as I received a pile of mashed potatoes that looked like vomit. "I just felt like she was being an ass. And that new kid reminded me that rebels get things done. I mean, it's not like my mom will be worried if I come home an hour late.

My friend nodded as I spoke. "Wait, I thought you got three detentions."

"I did."

"Then wouldn't that be and hour and a half?" Carly asked as we sat at our normal table with Freddie, Gibby, and Brad.

"Pfft, like I'm gonna stay for all three of them."

"Holá chicas," Freddie greeted as I sat down. "What you talking about?"

"My triple detention," I replied like it was nothing.

"Ay-ay-ay! What did you do!?" he cried. I just rolled my eyes.

"Weren't you in class, Freddinson?"

"I was, but I got busy on Splash Face during class."

Carly fake gasped. "Freddie Benson on Splash Face during class? What is the world coming to?!" Then it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Anyway, I talked back to Briggs and got myself double detention, and I was about to get a third when..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence. I had caught sight of Naruto on the other side of the lunchroom. I stared in a daze, unable to stop myself. _What is wrong with you!? _I thought to myself. _It is not in the Puckett blood to go googly eyes over a hot boy. A very, very, hot boy. _

"SAM!" Carly screamed. I shook out of my trance and tried to focus on someone else.

"Huh?" I randomly asked. _God, my head is messed up! _

"You stopped in the middle of your story! I called your name like thirteen times!"

"Oh, sorry." The table was silent, probably the only quiet table in the entire cafeteria.

"Are you going to finish your lovely tale of Puckett failure?" Freddie asked.

I glared at him. "Anyway, I was about to get triple, when the new kid, Naruto, stood up for me. We both started talking back to Briggs and she gave us both three detentions." Some stupid conversation started as Freddie made fun of me, but I didn't care. I had zoned out, once again staring at Naruto. He was at a table all by himself, eating a bowl of soup. I stood up and went toward him. I heard Carly asking me what I was doing, but I ignored her. I finally made it to the blonde boy's table and sat across from him. He looked up and smiled. _Damn, he's hot when he smiles! _He chuckled slightly.

"Well, looks like we'll be sharing detention, huh?"

"Yup. I'm used to it though. I always get 'em in Briggs' class because she's a bitch, and in Mrs. Ackerman's class because she's a crazy psycho. She even made me wash her car once! But she got arrested, so I don't need to worry about her anymore."

"That's crazy!" we laughed together and I felt like I was in heaven. His voice was rough and his laughter was like a melody. We were talking about boxing when the bell rang.

"Aw dang, I never finished my ramen!" he groaned. He quickly put the bowl to his lips and slurped down his noodles. He eats _fast. _He might even give me a run for my money.

"See you in quarantine!" I spoke as I got up. I resisted the urge to run my hands through his hair and left for my next class.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After the rest of my boring classes, it was finally time for my triple detention. I don't think I've ever been so excited for them before. Well, then again, I've _never _been excited for detention. It's like I'm in the school's custody, It reminds me too much of juvie. I share four classes with Naruto, but being all alone in study hall with him while Mrs. Briggs makes out with someone in the teacher's lounge will be even better. From the looks of it, Dominick is the only other student who got it. That's good, because he's a huge rebel and always sneaks out the window after the first five minutes, sometimes even when the teacher is watching.

I slowly walked toward Study Hall trying not to seem excited to see Naruto again. I pulled my malfunctioning PearPhone out of my pocket and tried to fiddle with the electronics and wires, but nothing worked. I don't get an allowance and I really didn't want to borrow money from Carly and Freddie again. There had to be some way to fix it. I was so busy messing with my phone that I didn't watch where I was going and neither did Naruto so we ended up walking right into each other. I fell backwards, but before I could hit the ground he reached out and caught me in his muscular arms. _God, he's so perfect. _I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. I think he was about to kiss me or something when Mrs. Briggs nasal voice ruined the moment.

"Why don't you two morons quit hugging and get to study hall?" Naruto pulled me up and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. See you later," he said and dashed off toward study hall. I wonder how he knew which way to go.

"You too, Puckett."

I growled at the teacher and picked my depressing phone that had fallen on the floor. It was definitely broken now, but it would give me something to do during detention. I sighed and headed toward the horrible confinement room I was forced to spend my my day in...

**Let me know what you think of it so far. By the way, can someone tell me how long detention is at Ridgeway and what class Mrs. Briggs teaches? Thanks. Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Detention

**Okay, here's detention. :D Naruto tells his background story to Sam. Sorry if any of my Naruto facts are off, I don't know everything about him. Enjoy!**

**(Sam's POV)**

I finally made it to study hall and fell into the chair closest to the door. Naruto was sitting three desks away eating a bowl of ramen. _He really is perfect, _I thought. _He's hot, he's a troublemaker, and_ _he loves eating. _

"Sam?" he randomly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

_Oh crap, oh crap, this is bad._

"No reason..." I muttered. _God, that was so dorky! _I played around with my phone, rearranging wires, snapping bits of stuff together, and pushing around little motors, but nothing did anything. I need a new phone.

I heard Naruto slurp down the rest of his soup and drop his bowl on the floor. I'm surprised it didn't break.

He chuckled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to... fix my...stupid phone!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I dropped it in a puddle this morning."

"Well then it's probably beyond saving."

"I know," I replied as I slammed the heap of junk on the desk. "But it gives me something to do. Normally Mrs. Briggs comes in for the first five minutes, but then leaves so she can make out in the teacher's lounge."

"Gross!"

"I know! Most of the time she doesn't come back the entire time. So I just play on my phone. But now I can't!"

"Maybe you can do your homework," Naruto bluntly replied. We both burst out laughing at the same time.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen!" I said through my fits of laughter.

"I'll put that on my list of things that are never gonna happen!" he said as he fell out of his chair with hilarity. He clutched his sides and tried to calm himself down.

"Careful, Naruto. You might die laughing!" I joked.

"Maybe we can calm ourselves down by doing some homework." he whispered. We both starting roaring and whooping with merriment again.

We were completely unaware of Mrs. Briggs who had come to see why we were making so much noise and was standing in the doorway glaring at us. We did a fist bump and once our chuckles died down, we returned to our seats. That was when I finally caught sight of Mrs. Briggs. She was eyeballing me with that same evil look she had on her face when I walked into class this morning.

"What do you want," I snarled.

"To see what all that horrible noise was."

"It was laughing, Briggs. Of course, you wouldn't know because you would crack and disintegrate if you ever laughed."

"Ohh!" Naruto exclaimed. "You just got burned!'

"Hardy-har-har. Now keep it quiet!" she retorted as she stomped away, her heels clicking on the tile floor.

"Just turn on some romantic music to make out to!" I called down the hall. I heart her yell something in response, but it was too far away to hear.

When I returned to my chair, Naruto was sitting at the desk right next to mine. _Omigod! He's sitting next to me! _

"We could ditch, you know," he suggested. "Go get some food."

"Nah, I don't want Briggs to come back and give us more detentions." I picked up my phone and tried to get my mind off the insanely hot guy sitting right next to me. I shot the junk toward the trash can next to the empty teacher desk.

"She shoots..." I began. "she scores!" we both exclaimed as the ruined machine flew right into the bin. The two of us sat in silence as the orange afternoon sun shone in the window for a few minutes before I decided to speak again.

"So, Naruto. When did you enroll in Ridgeway?"

He sighed. "Well, when I was twelve, I went to a school for ninjas in my hometown. I was the worst in my class, so I was always joking around and getting into trouble. I don't have any parents, so I had no one to teach me how to behave. I finally graduated and became a a ninja, and I trained all the time. But no matter what I did, everyone hated me and ignored me because I have the spirit of Kurama, the nine-tailed demon fox that ravaged our village trapped inside me. Anyway, I finally made friends with two people from my class, Sasuke and Sakura. We traveled around, blah, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I was sick of the same old thing, so I decided to move in with my aunt and uncle, and they made me go to school here."**(A/N: Yeah, I made up his aunt and uncle .)**

My mind raced. _He's a ninja and he has a demon fox inside of him!? That's so freaking awesome!_

"Wow," I replied. He grinned and poked me.

"What about you?"

"Well, I don't have some crazy cool story of demon foxes and ninjas, but I will tell you the very brief history of Sam Puckett!" I cleared my throat. "It was a dark and stormy night..." Once again he started laughing. "Just kidding. Anyway, I've lived in Seattle my entire life. I was born and raised here, and I still live with my psycho mom. When I was like eight, I met this girl and we fought over a tuna sandwich. We became best friends and we still are. She's Carly, you probably saw her at lunch."

"The dark haired girl you were sitting with?"

"Yeah."

"She's hot." My spirits fell. Of course he thinks Carly is hot. _All _the boys think Carly is hot. Why couldn't he be different?

"Um... that's about it. I've been going to Ridgeway all my life, and I love getting into trouble. There's my story," I finished, trying to hid the fact I was really depressed about what he said about Carly.

"Tell me more about your psycho mom."

"Yeah. My mom is absolutely PSYCHOTIC. She drinks a bunch and has a million boyfriends. We don't really have toe best relationship, we used to hate each other, but now we go to therapy together. She isn't the best parent, but she tries her best. After all, she's all I have along with Carly."

"You don't have a dad?"

"No he disappeared when I was really young. Carly, Freddie,and Carly's brother Spencer are like family to me."

"Sorry," he replied as he rested his arm around my shoulders. Electricity ran through my veins. My heart started beating out of my chest. _He actually put her arm around me! _

Suddenly, impulse took over my brain. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. Sparks ran threw my body. I was so nervous and excited that I was already kissing the hottest guy in school!

He pushed me away and he looked at me with his head cocked to the side. _Oh, shit. He doesn't like me!? _

"So, did you stay here just to kiss me?" he asked.

"P-pretty much." And before I knew it, he kissed me back. I felt like my heart just exploded with joy. Forget the worst day ever, this is the best day ever!

**Please tell me what you think! Next chapter will be out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Running Away

**I'm back again! Glad I'm finally getting some constructive criticism, but I don't understand why all of you are being so judgmental about the things that have already happened. I know that the first kiss came faster than any of you or even I expected, but it's not like they were fucking each other on the floor. Maybe if you stopped judging and critiquing every bit of it and waited for the next chapter, it would make sense. **

**Sorry for my hate, but please, just tell me why? I took your advice and I'm putting in some new POVs and asking the fans if hey want lemons, so just stop freaking hating and enjoy the story. **

**I know that this fic isn't very good, but I am swamped with schoolwork every day. I know I should spend more time writing each chapter, but I don't have much time to write during the day and I'm scripturient. Look it up.  
**

**Sorry for the rant and the fact that is like the longest author's not ever, so here's chapter 3! Please enjoy and review!**

**(Naruto's POV)**

I have no idea why I kissed Sam. My head is spinning. After we pulled away, a thick, awkward silence filled the room. Suddenly, Sam jumped up, grabbed her backpack, and ran to the window.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I asked. She didn't reply as she jumped out the window and ran away from me.(A/N: This isn't the same room as the one in iGot Detention.) She was fast, but there's no way I couldn't outrun her. I leaped out the window and followed her. She _was_ really fast, but nobody can get away from Naruto Uzumaki! I kicked it up a notch, dashing toward her fleeing figure at max speed. She turned a corner into and alleyway and I chased after her, but when I reached the alley, it was a dead end.

"What?" I panted. "Where did she go!?" I searched every corner of the space, feeling the ground, investigating the windows, examining every dumpster, every nook and cranny, but Sam was nowhere to be found. I howled at the sky in frustration. How had things gotten so bad, so fast?

After I failed to find Sam, I trudged back to my aunt and uncle's house. I came inside and used my foot to shut it, accidentally kicking the door in. My aunt cheerily came into the kitchen to greet me, but her face fell when she saw what I had done to the door.

"Oh, Naruto. What happened?"

I walked past her, purposely ignoring her. I opened the silver fridge and grabbed the milk jug, taking a drink straight from the bottle. I slammed the refrigerator, hearing butter and other things fall out of the door as I did. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a granola bar, vicious ripping open the wrapper and tearing a huge chunk out of the oatmeal-raisin bar as I leaned against the counter with my eyes shut. I heard my aunt open the fridge and start rearranging all the things that fell out when I slammed it. Then, I started walking up the stairs to my room. My aunt sighed. I felt her hand land on my shoulder and turn me around.

"Naruto. Please tell me what is the matter. Did somebody beat you up?" I groaned.

"Aunt Masashi, please! I'm sixteen now! Almost a fully trained Genin! Ridgeway is full of normal people, not ninja! I am not going to beaten up at school!" I yelled. I knew she was only trying to help me, but I can't take being babied anymore. I'm way too old for that.

"I understand, nephew. But please tell me what has gotten you so worked up."

"I don't want to talk about it!' I moaned as I ran upstairs to my room. I was about to lock the door when my aunt pushed it open, staring at me intently.

"Naruto. You may not want to speak about your problems, but you need to get if off your chest," she told me gently.

"I know. That's what this is for," I replied as I pointed to my black punching bag that hung from a hook on the ceiling.

"Rage helps nothing, my nephew. If you are going to make it in this large city, you must learn to deal with things. I know you have not yet experienced the kind of things you will here, but you must accept the fact that this is far different from your old village.

"Aunt, I know that things are really weird compared to my old home and old country. Heck, I don't even know what continent I'm on! But that isn't the problem!"

"Then tell me what is."

"No! I can't! Nobody would understand! It's kinda personal!" I whined. Masashi stared at me, giving me that special look that only she could give me. It was gentle and firm all at once. It said 'please' and 'you know you're not going to win this argument' at the same time.

"It's about...a...girl..." My aunt grinned.

"Naruto, you naughty child. You should have just told me. You're sixteen now, I knew you were going to become interesting in girls sooner or later. It is nature. Now explain how this affects you." I grumbled, but I knew I couldn't win. I sighed and began the story.

**(Sam's POV)**

I have no freaking idea what to do! I'm freaking out! I'm losing my mind! I kissed him, then I ran away! Doe he still like me? Does he hate me? Oh, God! Please tell me he likes me!

After I disappeared into the alleyway by ducking into the sewers and pulling a dumpster over the manhole cover, I ran. I didn't know where, nor did I care. I ended up in the park across the street on the west side of Bushwell Plaza. I climbed into a huge oak tree that I loved reading, writing, drawing, or listening to music in. It had a huge curved bough that made a nice seat and a network of branches above and around the entire oak. It was pretty high up, but the bumps and rough texture of the tree gave me something to climb on.

I sat on the big curved bough and pulled my PearPod out of my backpack. I randomly clicked on a play list and shoved my earbuds in.

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity._

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe._

_You get closer and there is nowhere,_

_In this world I'd rather be._

_Time stops, like everything around me_

_Is frozen, and nothing matter but these_

_Few moments, when you opened_

_My mind to things I've never seen!_

_Cause when I'm kissin you,_

_My senses come alive,_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've_

_Been trying to find._

_Fall's right into place,_

_You're all that it takes,my doubts fade away_

_When I'm kissin you._

As I listened to the song, all I could think about was the blonde boy I kissed.

"Aargh!" I snarled into the air as I hit shuffle, hoping for a better song.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch,_

_I do what I want when I feel like it._

_All I wanna do is lose control! Oh, oh._

_But you don't really give a shit,_

_You go with it , go with it, go with it._

_Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll. _

_You-o said "Hey, what's your name?"_

_It took one look and now we're not the same._

_Yeah you said "Hey." _

_And since that day,_

_You stole my heart and you're the one to blame!_

_That's whyyyy I smile, _

_It's been a while,_

_Since everyday and everything has felt so riiiight._

_And now, you turned it all around._

_And suddenly, you're all I need._

_The reason why, I, I, I_

_I smile, ile, ile, ile..._

Okay, whoever made this play list is really fucking with me.

"Give me a song that doesn't make me think of Naruto!" I cried. Some random people on the sidewalk looked up at me and I glared back down at them. Again I hit shuffle and hoped for something good. I looked down to see what song it was before I let it play.

"This is a good one," I said to myself.

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me talk, hear me sing._

_Open up your door, is it less? Is it more?_

_When you tell me to beware, are you here?_

_Are you there?_

_Is it something I should know?_

_Easy come, easy go._

_Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said._

_I can't communicate, when you wait._

_Don't relate._

_I try to talk to you, but you never even knew,_

_What's it gonna be?_

_Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it, _

_Your attention deficit, never listen,_

_Never listen!_

_I'm so sick of it, so I'll trow another fit,_

_Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name,_

_It always stays the same!_

_I scream and shout, _

_So what I'm gonna do now is_

_Freak the freak out!_

I got up and started dancing around in the tree. I didn't care who saw me or who heard me singing along. I finally had something to put my mind to.

**(Carly's POV) **

I was up in the iCarly studio doing my homework, but it was hard! I went down the stairs to make a sandwich, but something aught my eye out the window. I looked back out and laughed. Sam was dancing in her favorite oak tree. She had her earbuds in and her eyes closed. As hilarious as it was, I knew something had to be wrong. I sighed and decided to asked her later.

**Ok fans, do you want a lemon in this story? Hit me up a review and tell me what you think. Until chapter 4! Bai! And by the way, the songs I used were Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove, Smile by Avril Lavigne, and Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice. :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Notebook

**LUQUATROSS WAS HERE**

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry, I didn't update over the weekend! I'm gonna be really busy this week, so don't expect many chapters for a while. And by the way, all of you can STFU! I don't need your hate! This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, and I don't need to hear about how godawful it is, okay? I need constructive criticism, not downright hate. If you have complaints, click on or copy and paste the following link. /9fb2ff7812e3116f81209c83b43dddc8 Thank you.**

**(Sam's POV)**

After the song ended, I jumped out of the tree and headed to Carly's. I ignored Lewbert screaming about being woken up as I ran up the stairs. I barged right in and went toward the fridge. I reached in and pulled out a rack of ribs I had actually bought myself. I sat on a bar stool and turned the TV to the cooking channel. Some random chick was soaking a delicious steak in olive oil and garlic. My mouth watered just looking at it. I looked around for Carly, but she didn't seem to be around.

"Carly!" I yelled.

"I'm right here," she replied. I almost fell off the stool from surprise. She was sitting on the stairs for some reason.

"Um, what are you doing on the stairs?"

"Nothing." she had a huge grin on her face and I knew she was hiding something. I set my ribs down on the counter and stood in front of her.

"What is going on, Shay!?" I yelled as I grabbed her shoulders and violently shook her.

"Isawyouinthetree!" she replied quickly. I heard her, though.

"What!? Carly! Why were you watching me!?" I roared, my face starting to turn red from embarrassment.

"I wasn't watching you, I just happened to see you out there, so I watched."

I resisted the urge to slap her as I walked away, sat back on a stool, and continued munching my ribs.

"So, what happened?" she slyly asked.

"What do you mean, Shay?" I retorted without taking my eyes off the TV.

"What happened to you? I mean, it has to be something major if you did tree therapy."

"I-it's nothing important, Carls." She gasped.

"Did you just stutter!?" she cried.

"N-no!"

"Aha! You did it again! Tell me who it is!"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked. _Goddamn it, Puckett. Stop stuttering!_

"There's a boy, isn't there? You never stutter! Who is it!" she asked with a huge smile.

"Shut up! There isn't a boy! Now leave me alone!"

"Yeah there is, you know there is! Now gimme the deets!"

"Carly! There's no guy! Now please, let me enjoy my fifteen dollar ribs in peace!" she smirked at me and walked over to the couch, stealing the remote and turning off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" I cried. She crossed her arms.

"You can watch your cooking show when you spill about the boy."

"That's it, I'm outta here!" I replied, taking my ribs and walking out her door. She poked her head out and yelled, "This isn't over!" as I sped down the stairs. How am I supposed to explain the situation with Naruto to Carly when I don't even understand it?

**(Naruto's POV)**

I still am lost. My aunt told me that I need to talk to Sam about the kiss. But I can't seem to find her anywhere. I searched through the whole school, and she's nowhere to be found.

"Hey Naruto," a voice flirtatiously said from behind me. I turned around to see a girl with a head of bright green hair batting her eyelashes as me. Oh, kill me now.

"Hey, Kathleen," I replied with a sigh, We were in the same Social Studies class, and she was crushing on my so hard it made me sick.

"What you looking for?"

"Sam Puckett. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, we're in the same Social Studies class." _I didn't know Sam and I were in the same history class, _I thought.

"Have you seen her around?" I asked, trying to ignore the disgusting girl's way she was acting. She was a total jerk to 'unpopular' kids, ugly as hell, and really arrogant. (Sorta reminds me of Sasuke.) The way she acted all innocent and lovey-dovey just burned me inside.

"No, but why don't you stop worrying about street trash like her and take me out tonight?" she replied sweetly. That was the last straw. I hadn't' known Sam for long, but I still like her an nobody is gonna insult her on my watch.

"Sam is not street trash!" I roared, attracting a crowd of other kids. I slammed Kathleen into her locker, pinning her wrists. She gasped and started yelling for Tara and Heather. I had no idea who those people were, but I guessed they were some of her mindless followers. I kneed her in the stomach, making her cough and splutter, then pulled her off the locker and slung her like a Frisbee into the crowd. People screamed and yelled, and soon enough, Mrs. Briggs appeared.

"Everyone shut up!" she screamed, silencing everyone.

"What's going on here?" she asked sternly.

"Naruto beat up Kathleen!" someone said from the group.

"Naruto! You're beating up other students on your second day! That's double detention for you!" she pointed at a black haired guy wearing a leather jacket. "Take her to the nurse! And as for you, Mr. Uzumaki, come with me to the principal office!" I groaned. My uncle was going to kill me when he found out about this! I promised him I wouldn't get into any trouble on the first week, and I had already gotten five detentions and a trip to the principal's office!

I followed Mrs. Briggs down the hall into the office. Principal Franklin was busy on his PearBook and didn't even notice us come in.

"Sit," the nasty teacher ordered, pointing to a chair on the other side of the desk. I shot her a glare and sat down.

"Ted, I brought Naruto here," she said. The principal closed his laptop.

"Why?" he replied.

"Because he earned himself a triple detention in my class yesterday, and now he's beating up other students!"

"Francine, we all know that you can overreact when it comes to detention. And as for the beating, Naruto, can you tell me why you attacked another student?"

"Well, I was looking for Sam Puckett, and Kathleen started talking to me. Then she called Sam street trash, and I pinned her against the locker and kicked her. Then I threw her into a crowd of people."

"Well, somebody insulting another student is no reason to beat up others, but it is wrong of Kathleen to act toward Sam like that."

"What!?" Ms. Briggs cried. "He's only been here for two days! I was thinking suspension!"

"No suspension will be needed, after all this _is _his second day. Sam Puckett gets into trouble daily and there's no need to suspend her. Now, Mr. Uzumaki, you get detention three times a week for two weeks," the principal said as he typed something into his computer. "I'm also letting you off with a warning. You need to try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

I nodded.

"You may go."

I left the office as I heard Mr. Briggs screaming at Principal Franklin. I still needed to find Sam

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I still couldn't find Sam at lunch or recess. After a boring day full of homework, it was time for my detention. Honestly, it's so pointless. Why do teachers think that having a kid sit in an empty room doing nothing is going to teach them something? I trudged into the stupid room from yesterday when _it _happened. I tried not to think about it. I sat in the same seat I did before and stared at the wall. I didn't want to leave just yet, in case Ms. Briggs came back to check on me. Suddenly, I jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud snore from behind me. I turned around and realized that Sam had pushed two chairs and two desks together and was sleeping in the chairs. Her backpack was on the floor, the desks were covered in colored pencils, and she was clutching a notebook with a pencil in the spirals to her chest. _She's so hot when she sleeps, _I thought. I then realized what I had just said and mentally slapped myself.

I felt a growing curiosity to take the notebook, but I didn't want to risk waking her up. I silently crept over and tried to see what was in it, but nothing was written on the page facing up. I gently grabbed onto the edge of her small notebook and slid it out of her hands. I turned the plank page back and gasped. Sam was a wonderful artist! There was an unfinished picture of a flower garden filled with purple tulips and hyacinths. The flowers had an open spot in the middle where a light sketch of someone's torso had been drawn. I flipped the page again and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

On that page was the best drawn picture I've ever seen. There was an orange and yellow sunset in the background and a cliff filled the rest of the foreground. A few trees were at the edges of the drawing, but what caught my eyes the most was the part in the center. It was a scene of Sam sitting on my lap while I had my arms around her shoulders. Both of us had smiles on our faces and the way she used the colored pencils to draw the sunlight shining on us was awesome. Words can't describe the amazing way Sam could draw. It almost looked like a photo!

"What the hell!" a voice yelled. I looked over the top of the notepad to see Sam wide awake and glaring at me. She snatched the notebook out of my hands, shoved it and her hurricane of colored pencils into her bag, and threw her bag onto her back.

"Not cool, man," she growled. She started toward the door, but I grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait! I've been looking for you all day, my aunt said we need to talk about what happened yesterday!" she turned around.

"How about we never talk about it and go on with our semi-normal lives, 'demon' boy?" I was was taken aback. She acted like she hated me, but she still drew a picture of me! She left the room and  
I just stood, dumbfounded. How had things gotten so bad so fast?


	5. Chapter 5: The Pawn Shop

**stfuSTFUSTFU_STFU!_ STOP HATING ON MY WRITING! We all make mistakes!**

**Also there will not be lemons. Sorry.**

**Anyway, this chapter doesn't have Naruto in it. Aaand Sam's getting busy with the guys. (Don't get any ideas I said no lemons.) Enjoy!**

**(Sam's POV)**

Damn it. That's all I have to say about this freaking day. I spent all day in the detention room drawing so I didn't have to talk to Naruto. Then, of course, he got detention and peeked at my notebook. That notebook is one of the most secret things I own! I've never even let Carly look at it! (And she was really determined to see it.)

I draw everything in there. I have old pictures of Jonah, Shane, and Freddie in there from when we dated. When Melanie came to visit, I drew a picture of her being murdered by a lion. I have drawings of Carly, Spencer, Freddie, and me doing iCarly. So many things are in that notebook. It's almost as personal as my journal. But my journal is the MOST secret thing EVER! I keep it in a locked fireproof box.

I marched out of the school angrily. How am I even into a jerk like that? I bet he's not even a "ninja." I headed toward Bushwell Plaza because Carly can always calm me down. I walked down the sidewalk for what seemed like hours. _God, I need a ride,_ I thought. Since I was sixteen and a half, I already had my driver's license but I didn't have a car. There was a pawn shop down the street. I think they have motorcycles. _Bet I can get one for cheap. I've got a few hundred bucks on me. _I grinned and changed my route to the pawn shop.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I walked in Richard's Pawning Shop and was amazed. This place had everything! They had sports stuff, weapons, clothes, motorcycle helmets, jewelry, and a bunch of other junk. Aside from the fact that the store smelled like cigarette smoke, it was perfect. I leaned against the glass jewelry display/counter.

"Yo, anyone here?" I yelled. A man who looked about twenty wearing a red bandana on his head came out of nowhere and grinned at me.

"Hey, pretty lady. What you need?" he asked in a rough voice. I was a little creeped out about him calling me pretty lady, but I ignored it.

"You got any motorcycles around here?"

"Shit yeah, we do. Follow me," he replied. I followed him to the back of the store where he stopped in front of a door marked Employees Only. He held it open and I followed him into an outdoor patio area filled with all kinds of bikes. I gaped.

"Yeah, we got everything from 1994 Sterlings to 2014 Harleys. What you looking for?"

"Something cheap and not shitty."

"Well, I recommend this baby," he said as he patted a red and black motorcycle that looked brand new. "Some little nerdy dude brought it here, saying he rode it once to look cool, but it was to hard for him to ride. It's a 2008 Wildcat. **(A/N: I made that up.)** Only nineteen hundred bucks, and that's one hell of a deal."

"Shit, I've only got eight hundred on me," I replied as I dug around in my pocket full of money. I had sold a bunch of junk from the attic and gotten a load of money, but it still wasn't enough.

"Tell ya what. I'll give it to for that price, and you hand out a stack of fliers for me."

"Really!?"

"Really."

"Oh my God, thanks!" I handed him my ball of money and he gave me a sack of red papers in return. He disappeared in the store for a moment and returned with the keys to my new bike.

"Here, I'll help you wheel it out," he said, grabbing hold of the handles and pushing it to the front door. I shoved the keys in the ignition and put my ear to the seat, listening to the engine purr.

"Hey, how old are you?" I randomly asked.

"Twenty, why you need to know?" he retorted

"Uh... I was wondering, if maybe, you'd want to have some lunch together?" I asked nervously. He gave me that million-dollar smile and glanced at his watch.

"My lunch break is in an hour. But I'm sure my boss won't know." He locked the doors to the shop and left a 'Back in an Hour' sign on the door.

"You wanna ride with me?" I asked.

"Naw, how 'bout a race?" he replied. I raised an eyebrow and he went around the corner of the shop and brought back a black 2004 Sterling with blue flames.

"This," he boasted, "is my ride."

I gaped for a minute then revved my motorcycle.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Count it down."

"3...2...2... GO!" The two of us took of at warp speed, burning rubber as we drove toward B.F. Wangs.

**(Carly's POV) **

School today was more than weird. Sam skipped the entire day and didn't even say hi or call me or anything. I've been calling her all day, but her phone must be off, because it keeps going to voice-mail. I paced around the room, taking quick sips of my lemonade.

"Holá, senorita!" Freddie said as he entered my apartment, but I was too busy pacing too reply.

"Whoa, what did I just walk in on?"

"RememberwhenSamkissedyouatthelockinandthenshedisappearedandcheckedherselfinamentalhospital!?" I cried talking super fast because I was really nervous.

"Uh, yeah I remember. Why?"

"She's missing again! It's the same old Troubled Waters fiasco all over again! She's gone and then we'll need a parent, but her mom will be off doing some stupid Pam Puckett thing, so then we'll have to do iCarly with a bunch of psychos around yelling and screaming and being morons and then something's gonna happen. And what if she can't get out? Then we'll have to call the police or something but she checked _herself_ in, and they won't let her out, and then-" I started ranting like a crazy person, but I stopped when I felt someone's hand hit my face.

My eyes shot open to see Freddie with a stern look on his face.

"Did you just slap me?" I asked, insulted.

"Yes."

"WHY!?"

"Because you need to calm down. Maybe her phone died."

"Then why would she not be at school?"

"You know her, skipping class."

_Dang, he has a response for everything, _I thought. I tried to stop myself from pacing but my legs just kept moving.

"But this is worse than the mental hospital thing, cause she acted all weird and nervous yesterday! Something is gong on!"

"You know, we could track her phone again," he said out of the blue.

"Oh my God! Why didn't I think of that!?" I rushed over to the computer, typed in the web address and Sam's icky password.

"Okay, now what do I do?" I yelled.

"Here," Freddie said, leaning over and talking the mouse. "we just have to click here, and there."

Both of us raised our eyebrows when the result came up. The screen said Bushwell Plaza.

"Oh, no! She's not in my apartment, is she?" Freddie asked himself. "See ya later, Carls!" he cried as he dashed out. Less than thirty seconds later, Sam came bursting in.

"Carls, you'll never guess what-"

"Sam!" I screamed, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Where have you been!? I've been so worried all day!"

"I spent the day in the detention room, and then I went to the pawn shop and B.F. Wangs," she replied like it was nothing. "Anyway, I need to pee, be right back!" she said as she dropped her PearPhone on the couch. Suddenly, it starting ringing with a "Let it Rock" ring tone. I picked it off the sofa and my eyes widened. It said 'Sexy' was calling. I was about to yell when Sam came dashing out.

"Gimme that!" she snatched the phone out of my hands and ran out, slamming the door behind herself. I cocked my head to the side.

"Could this day get weirder?" I said to myself. I pressed my ear to the door just in time to hear Sam answer the phone.

"Hey, baby." I gasped. Sam has a boyfriend!?

"Yeah, it was fun. The bike? Oh, hell yeah. Mhmm." This was one of those conversations that were hard to figure out.

"Oh, don't worry I posted 'em all over town. Yes, they're in the football stadium. Oh, I didn't think about that, I'd do that. I bet it'll annoy the crap outta people. Having to lift up their windshield wipers to pick up a pawn shop flier. … Tomorrow? I got school 'till about 4, so how about 4:30? Kay kay. See you then, babe. Stay beautiful!" I was astounded. SAM HAD A BOYFRIEND!?

Before I knew what was happening, the door opened and I fell backwards.

"Carly! Were you listening to me?"

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Not cool, Carls!"

"So... you have a boyfriend?" Sam glared at me.

"Yes."

"Aha! It was a boy yesterday!" I sais as I jumped up.

"Yeah, but the boy from yesterday snooped my notebook! My boyfriend is this awesome dude who works at the pawn shop."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Gimme the deets!"

**Reviews make me happy. Most of the time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Bleeding

**Finally, some positive reviews! Thank you all! This chapter is a _bit _graphic, but no real worries. Enjoy!**

**(Naruto's POV)**

This could not get worse. Why did I have to look at the picture? Why!? Now Sam hates me and probably won't talk to me ever again. How could I be so stupid!? I have to go to school now, and she's just gonna avoid me the whole time.

I rode to school on my motorcycle. It's black with two orange stripes, I made it custom. I wanted to run to school, but my aunt made me ride it. Sometimes she can be so overprotective! I parked my bike and went inside only to be swarmed by a bunch of girls. Oh, great.

"Naruto!"

"Hey, Naruto, over here! Come here!

"How's it going today, Naruto?"

"Hey, hot stuff. Wanna hit the Groovy Smoothie later? It can be a date!"

"I just bought Zombie Attack III and I bet you wanna come play it with me at my house! I have a PlayStation 4!"

"Ooh, Blondie! Get over here and let me touch your hair!"

"You're so hot. Do you think you could help me clean my locker? It'd make everyone jealous."

I clutched my head, pulling my hair. These girls need a life! Or a hobby!

"Everyone back off, he's mine!"

"Who made you the owner of Naruto!?"

"I did!"

"Oh, so you own Naruto _and _you're the boss of everyone!?"

"Well, duh!"

"Say's who?!"

"Me! I says!"

"That's bad grammar, dumbo! Do you think Naruto would ever like a dumb bitch like you!?"

"DUMB BITCH!?"

"You heard me!"

"That's it, cow!" The two bickering girls in the crowd jumped on each other and started beating one another, but the huge group still screamed at me and tried to touch my hair. I felt my rage building, and I couldn't stop. _Oh, God. Don't use a jutsu, don't use a jutsu! _I repeated. The last thing I wanted was for my uncle to make me go back home because I exposed my powers.

"STOP!" I screamed. Everyone froze except for the two dueling girls on the floor. I took a deep breath and was about to speak when the pandemonium started up again. I tried yelling again, but the girls ignored it. They jumped at me and pulled at my clothes. Someone tried to pull my jeans off, but I kicked them. I was resisting as much as possible, but it was just a matter of time before I used a jutsu. Sakura and a few other people have told me that my eyes change when I'm really angry and I get super strong. I did NOT want to end up killing a bunch of teenage girls. I was about to explode when I heard a loud motorcycle engine. Everyone stopped and stayed right where they were. We all turned around to see Sam riding across the courtyard on a black and red bike. Then everyone unfroze and started screaming again. I heard Sam park her bike next to mine, then she came in and stood behind me.

"Need some help here?" I was SO overjoyed! She was talking to me again!

"Well, if I do something everyone'll end up dead," I replied. She rummaged in her backpack and pulled out a lighter and a bunch of something red. She lit the fuses on whatever they were and threw them in the crowd. Suddenly, all the girls ran from me (including the one who was holding my shoulders and stopping me from falling,) as a hundred loud crackles and pops filled the air. Sam picked up the bundle and blew out the fires.

"Unless anyone else wants firecrackered, I suggest you leave Naruto alone!" All the students ran like hell in every direction. When the place was clear, Sam shoved her firecrackers in her bag and gave me a thumbs up. I quickly stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"Sam, please talk to me!" I begged. We _needed_ to talk. The two of us just couldn't go on with this awkward kiss hanging over us whenever we talked or saw each other.

"No! I told you once, I don't want to ever talk about it! Now leave me alone and go kiss up to some other girl!" she pulled her hand out of my grasp and stomped away. I just ran after her and grabbed her again. She glared at me with eyes full of fire.

"Sam, please. I know that it's weird to talk about it, but we have to. We can't just stay enemies for all our lives!"

"We're not enemies! You're just annoying and I'm just a person who doesn't want to talk about kissing someone other than her boyfriend!" At her words, I stopped cold. My grasp on her wrist loosened and my arm fell to my side. I just stopped. _This can't be happening, _I thought. _This cannot...be...happening... _I heard Sam stalk away from me and then the bell rang soon after. I went to my class, feeling mindless and zombie-like. I sat in my usual seat, which was a desk away from Sam's. Ms. Briggs went on and on about fractions or something like that. Sam looked just as bored as I did. I stared at her the whole class. I was so out of it, I didn't hear Briggs ask me something, so I ended up with detention and Sam did too for the exact same reason. Just great. Another thirty minutes of being forced to sit with Sam. In the room where _it _happened. Just lovely. Just wonderful.

**(Sam's POV)**

Naruto hasn't been the same all day. He's been walking around like a mindless moron since this morning when I told him I had a boyfriend. I guess it's not really fair to either of them, considering it's basically this rebound relationship to get my mind off Naruto. Dominick _is_ smoking hot, though.

Throughout lunch Naruto stared at the wall, not even eating his ramen. He completely ignored all the girls that tried to sweet talk him by acting all pretty and girly and innocent. I stared at him constantly.

"Sam. What's wrong?" Brad asked.

"Uh, nothing. I need some fresh air, be right back," I replied. I got up and left out the front doors of the lunchroom. I leaned against the stone side of the school and just took a few deep breaths. I pulled a couple firecrackers out of my pocket and lit them up, throwing them as far as I could. _Okay, think Sam. You kissed Naruto, and you don't know how to talk about it. But you also have a smoking hot boyfriend now. Ugh, this is so confusing! _I threw my fireworks on the ground, stomped on them, and punched the wall. I felt my knuckles split open and begin to bleed. Sharp pain filled my hands and shot up my arms. I clenched my teeth together, trying to ignore it. The blood began dripping, leaving two red puddles on the ground. _God, I'm so stupid! _

I trudged back to the lunch table, fists clenched and face scrunched up in pain.

"SAM!" Carly shrieked as I sat down and continued eating my pizza."What happened!?"

Everyone at the 'iCarly' table starting yelling, getting up, staring, and fussing about my hands. I closed my eyes, overwhelmed by it all. _I... just... don't know what to do... _When I opened my eyes, two huge pools of blood were under my hands. I licked the table, to the disgust of everyone else, and closed my eyes again. I just needed some time to think. I stood up to leave school, but I felt lightheaded. People's voices started to fade and sound far away/ Everything started to get blurry and unfocused, and before I knew it, I had fallen over. My vision started to darken and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Carly, Brad, Freddie, and Naruto crowding around me.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I woke up lightheaded. I had no clue where I was, and my entire arms were numb. I sat up and looked around. I was in the school nurse's office...? Carly, Brad, and Naruto were sitting in the room and all jumped up when I looked around.

"Sam! You're okay!" Carly cried as she squished me in a bear hug.

"Not a hugger!" I croaked. She released me and Brad patted my shoulder.

"Glad you're okay. I think you can go without another hug like that," he said with a laugh. Naruto walked over. I started to get uncomfortable but then he gave me a small smile. My eyes widened. His smile was the hottest thing ever. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms and legs around him and kiss the fuck out of him, but 1) I couldn't feel my arms, and 2) That's not how I roll. I'm a Puckett. I don't do that kind of shit. I bit my lip and turned away. When everyone at back down, I looked at my arms and raised an eyebrow. White bandages were wrapped around my hands so tight they looked like gloves.

"Um, why can't I feel my arms?" I asked.

"As far as we know, you punched a wall of something. You lost a load of blood and passed out. We brought you here and the nurse fixed you up. Well, Naruto helped," Brad replied. I nodded and glanced at Naruto with a questioning look.

"He gave some of his blood since you both have the same blood type." I gaped. Naruto gave his blood? He saved me? He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. I slipped off the bed and tried to pick up my bottled water that was on the counter, but I failed.

"Why did they wrap my hands in fists?"

"So you'd heal faster," Carly replied.

"Ugh, now I can do anything!" I used my teeth to take the cap off the bottle and hold it to drink it. I ended up spilling the water all over myself.

"Will somebody help her?" Carly asked. Naruto got up and held the bottle for me as I drank.

"Aw, this is gonna be the worst week ever!"

**I know that they might all be a little OOC in this chapter, but it works. And yes, Sam's boyfriend's name is Dominick. (I love that name.) Why do I feel like I should add Kakashi to the story somehow? What do you think? Hit me up a review, let me know what you think. Anyway, this chapter may seem pointless, but just you wait. Until next time my Naruto loving friends! Peace! **✌


	7. Chapter 7: Aunt Masashi

**Well, this chapter is like 1000 words shorter than normal, but I had testing on Monday and Tuesday. Did I mention I'm really tired? Well, I am. I wouldn't say I'm losing interest in this story, I'm just feeling a bit of a writer's block come on. So, please be patient with me. Thanks.**

**(Sam's POV)**

"Okay," Carly remarked. "I called your mom and she's okay if you stay at Naruto's house for a while until your hands heal up."

"What! Why do I have to stay at his house!? Why can't I go to your house?"

"Granddad is visiting from Yakima, and I don't need him thinking my best friend is an aggressive maniac," she replied.

"Freddie?" I asked with hope.

"Nope. My mom won't let me have anyone over because my old friend

Shane got out of the hospital and came over."

"The same elevator shaft Shane?"

"Yup."

"Anyway, why can't I stay over?"

"Shane and I were fixing up his laptop and we ended up setting it on fire and burning half of my bed. So now she won't let me have any friends over."

I sighed. "Brad? Do you live in Bushwell? And can I stay?"

Brad shook his head. "I do live in Bushwell, but you can't come over. My sister has this boyfriend who's a criminal in like twelve states, and everyone's always fighting about it. So, no."

I moaned. Not only did I have to stay with the really hot dude I awkwardly kissed, but he has to help me to everyday things. Like eat! I can't even eat without help!

"Come on," Naruto said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "They let you leave school, so let's go." I said bye to my friends and waved as best I could. As we walked to the front doors, he put his arm around me and my heart skipped a beat. _Omg, what do I do!?_ It was short lived though, because he took his hand off me when we made it outside.

"Aw crap! How do we get my bike home?" I groaned as I saw my motorcycle next to his.

"We'll have to have Brad drop it off for you, since he's the only other person who can drive a motorcycle." Naruto grinned as he started up his bike and patted the place behind him. I grabbed my black and red helmet from my bike and tried to put it on, but I failed. He ended up picking it up and putting it on me, which was so degrading yet so hot. I sat behind him and he started driving.

"Okay, first we need to go to my house so I can get some clothes and stuff, then we need to stop at that gas station over there, and then we can hit your place," I told him.

"Alright. You'll have to show me the way to your house," he replied.

"Go left at this intersection!" I yelled. We were driving for about and hour just to go to my house and the gas station. I had all my stuff in my backpack including a mini cooler I bought at the gas station. I was getting so tired, every few seconds I had to stop my eyelids from drooping. Eventually, I just gave up. I wrapped my useless arms around Naruto's stomach and rested my head on his shoulder blades.

"Mmm you're comfy..." I mumbled right as I drifted to sleep.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Sam... Sam...Sam! Wake up!" I heard someone's voice call. I shot awake to find myself on Naruto's motorcycle with my arms wrapped around him.

"Do I have to get up?" I moaned.

"Come on," he replied, pulling my arms away. I groaned and trudged to his front door. As soon as he unlocked it, I burst in and looked for the fridge. I tried to open it, but my fists wouldn't work right.

"Aaah! I can't even open the fridge!" I yelled.

"Shhh! You'll wake up my aunt!" Naruto hissed, opening the refrigerator for me. I grazed through his food, pulling out a pack of ham steaks with my teeth.

"It's a little late for that," someone said. I jumped up and turned around to see a middle-aged lady with silver hair in the doorway to what I think was his living room.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Masashi. I-"

"No need to explain, nephew. I understand perfectly," she replied with a wink.

"Masashi! We are not together!" Naruto retorted. "She punched a wall and got er hands wrapped, so I have to take care of her!"

"So, are you Sam?" she asked as she looked over at me. I spat the ham steaks on the counter and replied, "Yeah, why, are you a cop?" She chuckled.

"Goodness no. Anyway, have you and Naruto...talked? About _it?"_

I nearly choked on my own spit.

"What! No! How do you know about that?"

"He's my nephew, I can squeeze any information out of him."

"Aunt Masashi! We aren't together! She has a boyfriend!"

"Well, that boyfriends of hers better watch out," she said ominously. "Look at this." she showed me a digital camera with a pic of me asleep on Naruto's bike. I was at a loss for words.

"Bye!" I replied, grabbing my ham and going upstairs to where I thought his room was. This week is gonna be worse than I expected!

**I have nothing to say. Until next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: CloseYetSoFar

**God. I didn't get to sleep until 4 last night. I woke up at 8:30 and now it's 9:47. Note to self. Never take Benedril when you just woke up. I am SO tired right now. I'm cold, hungry, running on less than 4 hours of sleep, swamped with school, and my head hurts.******** I'm sick of the damn drama and shit piles in my life. ** But I made it anyway. Enjoy the chapter!

**By the way, I DON'T GIVE A SH!T WHAT YOU HATERS THINK! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ONE THING, BUT ALL OF YOU ARE JUST RATTING ON THE SAME THREE THINGS! I KNOW THE KISS WAS WAAAY SOON AND HE TOLD HIS WHOLE LIFE STORY AND SAM SHOULDN'T HAVE BELIEVED HIM, BUT I'M WORKING ON IT BIT BY BIT! I'M PROUD OF WHAT I'VE DONE SO FAR AND I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME FEEL DOWN ABOUT IT. _I AM PROUD OF THIS AND NOBODY CAN CHANGE THAT._ I'M SORRY FOR RANTING AND FLAMING YOU GUYS, BUT PLEASE. CAN WE JUST MOVE ON ABOUT THE PROBLEMS IN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS? THANKS.**

**(Sam's POV)**

I rushed up the stairs, trying to get away from Naruto's psychotic aunt. I'm drooling over him enough, I honestly don't need to have a conversation about it! I tried one door but it was a bathroom. The next one I tried was a closet with a slanted ceiling. I tried again, and this time I hit the jackpot. His room was nice, if I do say so myself. The walls were orange-brown, his twin size bed was in the far corner, a mahogany dresser had a TV on it, there was a black punching bag hanging from the ceiling, and he had a huge bay window looking out over his driveway. I dropped my bag and plopped on his bed, still tired from the long day and slow throbbing pain that had come back to my fists. Naruto had my pain medications in his backpack, and I needed them SOON.

Speak of the devil. Just as I thought about him, he came barging in with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"This is the first time I've ever had a girl in my room," he replied, his smile never leaving his face.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. I was forced to come here."

"Well someone has to take care of you! And from what you told me, your mom won't be much help."

"Yeah. I'd probably just end up starving 'cause she didn't make me any food," I added with a laugh. _This is nice, _I thought. _Just sitting here, being able to laugh at people's flaws and make stupid jokes. Nobody here to make you apologize to someone. No Mr. Goody Two Shoes who'll be all offended by you. This is great._

We joked around for a couple more minutes before the ache in my hands started burning and sending jolts of searing pain up my arms. I yelped and fell off Naruto's bed, clutching my arms as much as I possibly could with two useless hands.

"Sam!" he cried, immediately dropping to the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just clutching my arms and gritting my teeth on the floor because it's a new dance craze!" I retorted, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I expected him to roll his eyes, but instead he started rummaging through his bookbag.

"What are you doing?" I growled through my clenched teeth.

"Looking...for your...pain meds!" he replied, pausing to throw some textbooks and homework over his shoulders. The pain returned, this time worse. I could feel my hands throb every time my heart beat, the stinging spreading to both my fists. It took all I had to not scream Hurry Up! as my fists pulsed in the wrappings.

"Aha!" Naruto said in triumph, holding up an orange pill bottle. He pulled the lid off and handed me two little white tablets. I squinted as I swallowed the terrible tasting medicine dry. I groaned and forced myself to crawl back on his bed, huddling in a ball. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I felt him rub my back comfortingly. _Maybe this week won't be so bad after all, _I thought. Then my view changed as my wrapped fists pulsed again. I groaned but instantly smiled when I felt Naruto lie down next to me and place his arm on my side. _Yup. This week will _definitely _be better than I thought._

He turned the TV on to some crappy Nickelodeon show about ducks and bread as I felt myself slowly falling asleep. Every so often, my eyelids would droop and I tried my hardest to not doze off, but before I knew it, I shut my eyes and don't try to reopen them.

**(Naruto's POV)**

After we escaped Aunt Masashi and I gave Sam more pain meds, I turned on the TV and took a huge risk by putting my arm around Sam. To my surprise, she didn't tear my arm off. She just curled up and soon fell asleep. I grinned. I listened to her light snoring and turned the volume of the television down so it wouldn't wake her up. I threw the remote on the floor and grabbed my soft blue blanket from the foot of the bed. I used it to cover the both of us up; also tucking Sam in. I wrapped my other arm around her too and pulled her into my chest. I glanced at her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful while she slept. I silently kissed the top of her head, joining her in slumber as the TV murmured in the background. As I slipped into my dreams, I was completely oblivious to my aunt peering in the door with her digital camera.

**I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who can identify what crappy Nickelodeon show they were watching. Review or PM me. I will see you on the flipside! Peace. **✌


	9. Chapter 9: Texting

**Ahoy, filler chapters. Enjoy.**

**(Sam's POV) **

I woke up with a major headache. My head throbbed every half second, and it only hurt worse the more I thought about it. I tried to get up but I found myself held in position by Naruto's arms. I couldn't decide if I wanted to go get an Asprin or stay in the comfort of my crush's arms. _What the hell, Puckett!? _I thought to myself. _You have a boyfriend! _

"Naruto!" I cried, irritated as I failed to escape his grip. I heard him grumble as he removed his arms to rub his eyes.

"Thank you!" I said, agitated as I stumbled toward the bathroom, slamming into the door like I was drunk. I stumbled into the sink, opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing the ibuprofen. I tried to get the child-proof lid off, but, you know. My hands didn't want to cooperate

"Auughhh!" I moaned and threw the bottle on the floor. Then the cap flew off and pills spilled all over the floor. I sucked three of the ibuprofen off the floor and swallowed them dry. Naruto appeared in the doorway, staring curiously at the mess on the floor.

"Hands," I said simply.

"Ahh." he nodded and began cleaning the floor up. Suddenly I heard my phone make a noise signalling I got a text. I trudged back into Naruto's room and pulled my phone out of the bag, reading the screen.

**One new text from Sexy**

I tried to use my knuckles to read my message, but it didn't work so I just had to use the tip of my tongue to very precisely touch the screen and view the text and reply.

**Sexy**

**(_Sam| _Dominick)**

** Hey baby where r u?**

**_At a friend's house._**

** Wanna go out tonight and why?**

**_No I can't go out tonight_  
_and cuz I kinda broke my hands_.**

** :( Who the fuck  
hurt u, baby?**

_**Pfft no one. Mama can protect  
herself. I punched a wall at  
school and bled all over. The  
nurse wrapped my hands and  
now I can't do anything, :[**_

** Sorry, babe. You want  
me 2 come over 2  
** '**make it better'?  
*raises eyebrows***

_**Not really. I'm not  
in the mood for  
kissing someone  
right now.**_

**Aww y not? :'(  
**

_**I have a bitch of  
a headache right  
now. It's killing me.**_

**Hey, If you can't do  
anything with ur hands,  
how r u texting me now?**

_**I have a very skilled tongue.**_

**Oh, I bet you do.  
*Raises eyebrows again***

_**Omg Dominick!  
EEWW!**_

**U weren't saying ew the  
other day when ur lips  
were all over mine!**

_**We kissed for eleven seconds  
And there was no tongue involved!  
(That'd just be gross.)**_

**U counted seconds?  
And it wouldn't be gross.  
It'd be sexy.**

_**I like my tongue in  
my own mouth, thank  
you very much!**_

**Weenie.**

_**Say the man who  
nearly fainted when  
he saw an owl!**_

**What!? Owls  
creep me out!**

_**Watever. Anyway, I  
gotta go.**_

**Aww y?**

_**My friend's uncle made  
pancakes!**_

**Lucky.**

_**Jealous.**_

**Weenie.**

_**Scaredy cat.**_

**Blondie.**

_**I really gotta go.  
Text ya later!**_

**See ya bootiful. :3**

I rushed downstairs as fast as I could without pushing Naruto down the stairs. I landed in my chair right as Naruto's aunt placed a plate full of pancakes in front of me. I grabbed the syrup and poured it all over and began digging in, much to the amusement of his uncle. Maybe his family wasn't so bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10: GroundedPart1

**Welcome, friends! This is the first half of a two part chapter! At first, I was gonna mash it all into one chapter, but I think it's better this way. ¡Èñjṍý!**

**(Naruto's POV)**

My whole family laughed as Sam struggled to inhale her pancakes, holding the fork awkwardly between her fists. I served myself and joined in on the feast. My aunt and uncle began talking about something in the newspaper while Sam and I had a race to see who could finish their pancake faster. I won, obviously.

"You only won because I'm handicapped!" she argued.

"Do you want me to give you a five second head start?" I mocked in a tone that would be used for a three-year-old.

"No! I want a rematch once my hands heal up! Then I'll show you! No one eats faster than Momma!" she replied proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see about that." I grabbed two more pancakes from the counter, giving one to Sam and plopping the other on my plate. I took a bite of the delicious breakfast food when my uncle's gruff voice interrupted me.

"Naruto," He said. It was almost like a question, but he said it as a statement.

"Yeah?" I replied nervously. He didn't act like that for no good reason.

"I hear you got five detentions this week. And beat up a student. And got yourself weekly detention. Not to mention a trip to the principal's office," he spoke. I felt my heart start pounding and my head start sweating.

"Mhmm."

"Care to explain that to me?" he asked with false curiosity. He knew he had me cornered.

"I, uh…. Well, Uncle Toshiyuki, I um…."

"Care to explain that to me?" he repeated, firmer this time.

"Well, I sorta, um… you know…"

"Care to explain that to me!?" he repeated once again. This time I could tell he was mad; he was practically yelling at me.

"Toshiyuki! Don't be so hard on him!" Aunt Masashi exclaimed as she jumped from the table. My uncle merely held up a hand and she obliged, sitting back down. He stared at me expectantly.

"Well, I talked back to a teacher on the first day, and on Tuesday I beat up a kid but I swear it was only 'cause she insulted Sam and called her street trash!" I cried rapidly, mentally reminding myself that I needed to man up.

"And what promise did you make to me last Sunday?" he asked even though he knew the answer. He was just leading me right into his trap.

"No getting into trouble on the first week," I replied in a monotone.

"I see. Naruto, you're grounded."

"What!? No! You can't ground me!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my chair. There was _no way_ I was gonna be grounded while Sam was around! She may have a boyfriend, but I still like her! Not to mention we had plans to see the new movie, _Luke the Psycho Chainsaw Killer from Hell III: Return of the Slayer._

"Talk like that and you'll earn yourself another week."

"A WHOLE WEEK!?" I yelled, exasperated.

"Yes. You made me a promise, and you broke it. Therefore, you must be punished," he reasoned simply.

"Uncle!" I whined. He leered at me, unmoving. I knew there was no way he'd change his mind.

"I'm going to watch TV," I stated as I trudged to my room. I was about to lock my bedroom door as it was pushed open and Sam popped in.

"Hey," I greeted depressed.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"You were there! I'm grounded! Now we can't see the movie!"

"Sure, you're grounded. But that doesn't mean we can't see the movie," she replied.

"That's exactly what it means."

"No, diphead! We sneak out once they go to sleep! We see the midnight showing of the movie, leave the theater before it closes, sneak back in, and it's like nothing ever happened!" she hissed like it was obvious.

"I dunno, I've never done anything like this before," I replied warily.

"Come on! I am seeing that movie tonight! With or without you!"

"Fine, I'll go,"

"Yes!" she cried a little too loudly. she lowered her voice and continued. "Okay, here's the plan…"

**(Later that night…)**

**11:47**

I paced back and forth quietly. Sam just stared into space as I went crazy.

"How are you not worried?" I hissed. "It's less than fifteen minutes until midnight and they're still not going to sleep!"

"Don't worry. They will," she replied surely.

"How can you be so sure? They're laughing and talking and watching TV!"

She grinned devilishly. "I kinda dropped a few Benedril in their sodas."

My eyes widened and I gaped at her in shock. "You drugged my aunt and uncle to go see a movie!?" I cried.

"Shush! You don't want them to hear, do you? And, _Luke the Psycho Chainsaw Killer from Hell II _is my favorite movie of all time!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was about to reply when I stopped cold. I put my ear to the door and heard nothing.

"I think they're asleep!" I hissed to Sam. She grinned.

"In that case, let the plan commence!" she replied mischeviously. She silently pushed my window open. I pulled the screen out and left it on the bed. I poked my head out the it, noticing how far my second story aperture was from the ground.

"Are you sure you can make it?" I asked, pulling my head back in.

"Pfft," she scoffed. "I could jump off the roof and I'd be fine!" she retorted, abruptly leaping out the window. I followed swiftly, landing with ease and launching myself onto my motorcycle. Sam climbed on behind me, wrapping her arms around my torso. I started my bike, cringing as its engine woke up with a loud noise.

"Don't worry, they'll be out for at least two and a half hours," Sam said, noticing my reaction. I drove out of the driveway, gaining speed as I turned toward the highway.

"God, how much drugs did you give them?" I asked.

"Enough." I grinned as I felt the wind rush through my hair, remembering I forgot to bring my helmet. I heard Sam yell 'woo' as I sped up, passing cars like lightning. This was gonna be so good.


	11. Chapter 11: GroundedPart2

**Gaah! It's happening again! The dreaded Writer's Block! Bum bum baaaahhhhh! Yeah. It's happening, and i hate it. Looks like this chapter is gonna be a three-parter instead. *Sigh* This chapter is short and overall depressing, but I am so lost right now. And everybody's PMing me begging for updates. So here. This is what you get when you rush me. Crap.**

**(Sam's POV)**

I yelled as the wind blew through my hair. I didn't care if i had forgotten my helmet, this was the best night ever! I grinned as Naruto sped up, passing cars that were going slow. I saw the lights of the movie theater very far away in the distance. I tightened my arms around his waist as he accelerated over the speed limit.

"How fast are you going!?" I yelled over the roaring engine of his bike.

"A hundred two! We only have like ten minutes to get there!" he replied.

"Damn! This is awesome!" I yelled and 'wooted' as loud as I could. The car drivers around us gave us dirty and worried looks, but I ignored them. I also ignored the fact that we were now going a hundred twenty-five miles per hour. The lights of the movies got bigger as we approached our exit. I enjoyed the scent of our tires burning rubber as Naruto pulled into the parking lot of the Premier movie theater.

"Let's go!" He cried, pulling the key out of his motorcycle and grabbing my fist, practically dragging me across the parking lot.

"We need two tickets for midnight showing of _Luke the Psycho Chainsaw Killer from Hell II!_" he panted as we ran to the counter. A middle-aged woman behind the counter glared up at us with annoyance.

"Would you like any popcorn?" she asked nastily.

"We want an extra large popcorn and and a large Mountain Fizz! And make it quick, it's five minute's 'till midnight!" I snapped. The lady widened her eyes, surprised by how I had spoken to her.

"Sometime today, please!" Naruto added. She replaced her nasty scowl as she filled a popcorn bucket and a soda, slamming them down on the counter.

"That'll be 23 dollars," she barked. Naruto dug in his pocket and threw a few crumpled bills on the counter. She counted them and leered at us again.

"What, no tip?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, no tips for bitches," Naruto and I said in unison. We both turned our heads and stared at each other, astounded.

"Theater 12. Have a nice night, lovebirds," the employee said sarcastically with a playful grin on her face. I didn't correct her, I just grabbed the soda and tickets, shoved the popcorn into Naruto's arms and headed toward theater 12.


	12. Chapter 12: GroundedPart3

**It's been a while, hasn't it? here we go. Enjoy!**

**(Naruto's POV)**

I grinned as the nasty woman behind the counter called us lovebirds. My smile stayed plastered on my face as Sam and I dashed into theater 12. The room had a moderate amount a people, a sprinkling of people here and there. Most were couples of single people, but there were two families with really young kids who were probably going to pee themselves. We sat in two seats right near the aisle, but Sam threw her jacket onto the closest one, so I scooted over a seat. I couldn't help feeling a little stupid as the previews started. We probably could've come ten minutes late and the previews would still be going. I leaned over to Sam.

"So tell me about this series," I said.

"Okay, it's a long story. Settle in," she began. "Okay, so the first movie starts when Luke is a young kid, about eleven years old. His father would always use a chainsaw to cut trees and bushes but their neighbor, Alan, hated it. He would yell and scream and throw shit at them. Anywho, a few minutes later in the movie, you see Luke grown up, twenty-four years old. He lives in his house with his mom and dad and brother who never moved out, just like him. Since Luke's parents are old, he and his brother Damien do most the work inside and outside. Luke always uses his prized red chainsaw to cut everything. You see him cutting dead tree branches and Alan comes out, throwing rocks, breaking windows, and screaming. Luke yells back and decides to finish his work the next day. But later, in the dark of night, Luke wakes up to find his whole family bloody and dead, looking like they've been slaughtered with a chainsaw. He's devastated, and at the funeral he promises his dead family he will find the culprit and destroy them for what they did."

"Then, you see him at home holding a notebook and a pencil, writing down a bunch of names. He crosses each of them off until one name is left. Alan Simpson. He gets up and puts on black leather boots, black leather pants, black leather skiing gloves, and a black leather jacket. Finally, he puts on a ski mask and grabs his fancy red saw. He bangs on Alan's door and all you need to know is that he breaks down the door and kills that ass. Brutally. Then, Luke becomes a psycho chainsaw serial killer, and at the end of the movie he gets caught and arrested, but you see him looking around and picking the lock." I cocked my head to the side and stared at Sam in awe.

"How do you remember all that?" I asked, astounded.

"Ii _is _my favorite movie. Well, other than the second one. Speaking of the second one, I think we still have enough time until the movie starts.

"The second movie starts with Luke trying to pick the lock of the cell when his 'roommate' tells him to stop. The other guy picks the lock with a fork and the two of them escape together. They make a vow to be partners forever, killing and fighting until they die. Luke recovers his good old suit of bloody leather and his famous red chainsaw while the other dude gets his outfit. Seriously, there was this whole montage of them suiting up. But the other dude wears a Ducati Moto jumpsuit and a Ninja Turtles Casey Jones mask. He calls himself the Slayer, and get this, he kills people with silverware! Forks and knives and spoons! Anyway, the whole movie is about them killing their enemies and bad guys like other serial killers and rapists and stuff. But the Slayer gets killer and his body burned by some young mastermind and Luke is devastated. He promises to kill his partner's murderer just like he did for his family. Luke also finds a shiny black chainsaw the Slayer was going to give him for his birthday. So, on Luke's birthday, he kills the guy who murdered the Slayer with his two chainsaws. But at the very end, after the credits, you see the flames of the house where the Slayer was killed and they show his body. But then, his hand moves!" She narrated ominously.

"So the Slayer's not dead!?" I asked, extremely interested. I frowned, noticing I had eaten almost half of the popcorn listening to her story.

"Nope! And this movie's gonna be about him returning!" she cried, making a few other moviegoers shush her. I gasped as the theater lights dimmed. Sam shuffled around in her seat and got comfortable my resting her feet on my lap. I felt myself squee-ing with excitement as the really loud previews played. This is gonna be the best night ever!

**(Sam's POV)**

After my storytelling, I got comfortable resting my feet on Naruto's lap. The loud previews blasted my ears out, but I didn't mind.

"Popcorn in the hole," I ordered. Naruto chuckled and threw some buttery popcorn in my mouth. I began staring at Naruto, ignoring the advertisements for cheesy romance movies. I watched him observe the screen, his eyes constantly flickering around. I bit my lip, trying to stop staring but I couldn't. I mean, how often does a girl get the chance to go to the movies with her crush? He turned his head and I immediately looked away, hiding a blush. _Damn it! Pucketts don't blush! _I told myself.

My thoughts of Naruto instantly disappeared as the movie's R rating popped up on the screen. I felt myself literally shaking with excitement as the movie started. This was gonna be good!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

An hour and a half later, both of us were literally on the edges of our seats. Our eyes were wide and my fists were dunked in the popcorn bucket, getting the bandages greasy.

"Goddammit, Luke! Don't you understand? I _am _Damien!" the Slayer yelled from the screen. My jaw dropped and the soda in my mouth dripped to the floor. I heard Naruto gasp and somebody scream. We both watched intently as the film progressed. As the movie hit the two hour mark, I instinctively grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it. A huge battle scene between Luke and the Slayer was happening while three hit man were ready to kill them.

"Come on, guys! You're gonna get yourselves killed!" I yelled. Naruto gripped my hand and squeezed it back as bullets flew over the character's heads. I grinned as music out of place party music started playing and the movie went into a matrix style camera circle. I leaned forward as the fight progressed and Luke deflected a bullet, taking down a hit man. A huge group of backup appeared and the two partners pressed their backs together, taking down enemies left and right. The Slayer and Luke grinned at each other and leaped into the air, slicing and dicing people ninja style. The music got louder and I could tell the movie was almost over.

The scene slowly faded out and faded back in, all opponents dead on the ground. The Slayer helped Luke up and whispered, "I'm sorry, man." Luke shook his head. "You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault. Now let's go, brother," he said, pulling his brother's arm over his shoulders and walking off. The scene switched to a dance club where the same music from before returned. I smirked. Everything was peaceful once again. I started clapping as the credits rolled across the screen. Naruto joined me and soon the whole theater was filled with applause.

I sat back down and glanced at Naruto. "So. Whaddaya think?" I asked.

"I think it was awesome!" he replied ecclesiastically. We both froze for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. I felt myself get lost in his blue orbs. Before I knew what I was doing, we were both leaning forward and our lips were about to touch when Dominick burst through the doors.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" he said, sitting down among a group of friends.. Naruto and I shot apart, appalled by what we had almost done.

"Hey, Puckett!" he cried. "What you doing here, I thought you were at a friend's house and could use your hands."

"Uh, yeah. We snuck out," I replied, motioning toward Naruto.

He walked over and put his arm around me. "You didn't tell me it was a guy," he said warily, yet still playful.

"Don't worry, we're just friends," I lied. I wanted to be _so_ much more than that. "Well, we better go before his aunt wakes up. Bye!" I said suddenly, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him away from his place where he was glaring at Dominick. We rushed out quickly and the sour mood evaporated on the ride home. As Naruto parked the bike, I silently picked the lock using a bobby pin with my teeth. We snuck upstairs, kicked off our shoes, and got in bed. I curled up on Naruto's chest and he covered us up. We whispered about the movie and laughed for a while, but then he grabbed his

Pear Pod and turned on _Chasing Cars. _I snuggled into him and we were asleep in minutes.

**(Masashi's POV)**

I stood in the hallway, a knowing smirk on my face. I peered in the door once the two of them stopped giggling. They were already asleep, Sam curled on my nephew's chest. I picked up a lone sneaked on the floor and inspected it. It was covered in fresh mud. I smiled and quietly stroked Naruto's hair.

"Looks like you finally found someone, my nephew," I whispered. And with that, I left them to sleep.

**I know you all expected them to get a major lecture, but I took the fluffy route. :3**


End file.
